


Passing Threads

by SteamArtPunk



Category: Homestuck
Genre: Ashen Romance | Auspistice, Flushed Romance | Matesprits, Friendship/Love, M/M, Pale Romance | Moirallegiance
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-02-18
Updated: 2013-02-18
Packaged: 2017-11-29 18:33:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 633
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/690133
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SteamArtPunk/pseuds/SteamArtPunk
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Your name is Kanaya Maryam and you have gotten yourself in a ton of shit.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Passing Threads

**Author's Note:**

> Okay well, this is something I started writing last year but never got around to posting, so this was written before the current update. Hopefully you guys enjoy it! And feel free to comment!

###### DAY 18 

“YOU'VE BEEN MISSING FOR FUCK KNOWS HOW LONG, AND THE FIRST THING YOU DO WHEN YOU FINALLY COME OUT OF WHATEVER ROTTEN HOLE YOU'VE BEEN HIDING IN, YOU TELL ME ABOUT HOW MUCH *FUN* YOU WERE HAVING WITH THE CORPSES OF OUR GODDAMN FRIENDS?!”

You hear the shout before you even enter the room and judging by the voice, you don’t have to think about who it came from. Carefully you stand hidden behind the corner of a wall and look over towards the two figures. The first you recognize almost immediately, particularly because of his short horns. You smile slightly thinking about how you once considered cutting his hair slightly so that his horns would be slightly more visible. You believe that he immediately shouted “FUCK NO” and then laughed a little. He rarely laughed as much nowadays so that moment you kept close. Now however was one of the most moments in which he wasn’t. 

“Whoa calm down my motherfucking brother, Let’s just talk about something else.”  
You bite your lip angrily and wince as your fangs sink into your bottom lip. The insufferable clown was here. You are unsure whether or not to interfere but your better judgment speaks in and you decide not to. 

“NO YOU LISTEN TO ME! I *STOPPED* THE OTHERS FROM KILLING YOU AFTER WHAT YOU DID.”

“Those motherfuckers deserved it.”

“NO YOU FUCKING DESERVE IT. NOW GET OUT OF MY SIGHT BEFORE I DO SOMETHING DRASTIC."

You quickly uncaptchalouge your chainsaw and wait for the clown to react. If he makes one move at Karkat, you know you will kill him before he does. Or at least severely displace a certain limb or two. 

The now supposedly ex-moirail of your friend instead just shrugs and turns away from him. You make a mental note to saw the insufferable clown into pieces later on. He begins to walk towards where you are standing and your eyes narrow slightly as he draws closer. You raise your chainsaw slightly but he simply walks past you and towards the exit. You put away your weapon and continue to glare at him. As he opens the door he pauses to look back at you and grin then do some sort of mock salute at you before shutting the door behind him. 

You silently scream a little in frustration but on the sake for the sake of your friend you try to regain your composure quickly. Slowly stepping around from your hiding place, you walk into the small room with only a small pile of those ridiculous horns in the corner.  
On the other side you see your closest friend sitting on the floor with his head in his hands. You sigh and walk over to kneel beside him.

“Karkat are you all right?” You gently place your hand on his shoulder. “I know it seems like a slightly pointless question considering the circumstances but I ha-“

He cuts you off before you can say anymore, “"Look Kanaya I’ve honestly just had a fuckton of shit to deal with today and as much as I would like to talk things over and all, I’m really not in the mood right now.” 

You look at him sadly and sigh. "Very well but just remember that I am always here if you require my help." You lightly kiss him on the forehead and then stand up. “Would you care to join me or?“

“No I think I’ll just stay here for a while.” You nod and proceed to leave. As you are about to close the door you hear him call out.  


“Kanaya?”  


“Yes?”  


You walk back and look over at him. “Thanks.”  


He looks over you with a slight smile and you find yourself smiling back at him.  


“You’re welcome.”


End file.
